I've Finally Had Enough
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Hermione is in an abusive marriage. Could Ron be able to save her? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of an explanation before I get going. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Viktor all attended Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry were best friends, and she had never met Ron. Harry and Ron were both in Gryffindor, Hermione and Viktor were in Ravenclaw. Viktor is three years older than Hermione, and she is the same age as Harry and Ron. Rated T for violence. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

******

Viktor slipped his arms around his wife's body. She was fastening the clip on a necklace she paned to wear to the party tonight. Her best friend, Harry Potter had just completed the training to become an Auror, and his girlfriend (whom Hermione was planning to meet for the first time) decided to throw him a party. Hermione shot her husband a small smile before returning her attention to her necklace.

"You're a witch! Just use magic instead of fumbling with that clasp." Viktor said, drawing his wand and using it to do up the necklace.

"Thank you." She said with a weak smile. He pulled her in to a hug with his large muscled arms.

"You look beautiful, but you should really do something about that." He said pointing to her chest. Hermione looked in the mirror and noticed a large black bruise on her chest. She blushed as she drew her wand. Quick as a flash the bruise was gone. Hidden, like the anger from her husband that put the bruise there.

Their relationship was so "perfect," or at least that's what others called it. It started out perfect enough. They were sweethearts all though school who married one year after Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. Things were great, until Viktor got angry. He took out all his stress on her frail body. In the end, he convinced her that she deserved it, and that is would never happen again.

_But it always happens again, _she thought to herself as she finished getting ready for the party. He fed on her insecurities, never forgetting to remind her about all the things she detested about herself. After all, no one but Viktor could love her. He told her that every day. The funny thing was that after three years of marriage, she knew it was true.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course darling." Hermione whispered.

**

"You made it!" Harry exclaimed.

"What did you think? Like we would miss this! You're my best friend...besides Viktor of course." Hermione said, catching the eye of her jealous husband.

"Congratulations Harry. I don't think there was ever anyone better suited to be an Auror than you." Viktor said.

"Hermione would have made a great Auror." Harry said, smiling widely at his best friend.

"Then who would clean the house and cook for me? Quiddich stars need someone to rely on, right love?" He laughed, pulling her against his body so hard she wanted to scream out from the pain.

"I suppose." She whispered. Harry invited them into the house, then he and Viktor got into an animated discussion about Quiddich. Suddenly, she caught the eye of a red haired man across the room. He smiled at her, but there was something special about this smile. This man wasn't smiling for a sinister reason, he was genuinely smiling at her. Harry followed her eyes, and noticed who she was looking at. He had never really taken a liking to Viktor, and he always suspected there was something off about him.

"Ron!" He yelled across the room. "Come here, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Hermione began to blush, wondering if he staring was obvious to Viktor. He had already wandered off, in search of someone he could boast to, so she didn't feel frightened.

"Ron, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Ron. He graduated from Hogwarts the year we did. He was a Gryffindor though, unlike you and Viktor."

"Hello." Hermione said politely Ron.

"Hi." He said back. He smiled at her again. "I think I recognize you."

"Yes, I think we must have had some classes together, because you look familiar to me."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing a red headed girl by the hand. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Ginny."

"Hi!" She said brightly to Hermione.

"Ginny, I think that dress is a little...slutty." Ron said sternly.

"Oh shut up Ronald." She said with a laugh, and her and Harry wandered off to talk to other people.

"That's my sister." Ron said, as his ears turned red. "It must have seemed weird for me to comment on the dress, but its my sister. Yeah, she's marrying Harry."

"Do you always talk so much?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No. Just when I am talking to beautiful girls."

"Oh." She breathed. Viktor told her that no one else could ever find her beautiful. Could he have been wrong?

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" He asked.

"No. It's just...weird. No one besides my husband has called me beautiful...ever." She said.

"They were sadly mistaken. So you're married. How's that working out for you?" He asked with a smile. Hermione looked down at her chest, where the bruise had been just hours earlier. It seemed to be a reminder of how her marriage was working out.

"Fine. Great actually." She lied. "What about you? Are you involved with anyone?"

"Yes." He sighed. "But to tell you the truth, I wish I wasn't. She is the most annoying person on the planet." Ron began to laugh. "You might know her? Lavender Brown?"

"Yes, I know her." Hermione said stiffly. She did not want to mention that all through school, she was bullied mercilessly by Lavender Brown. "She is...different." With that they both began to laugh.

**

Hours and many butter beers later, Hermione and Viktor returned home. Hermione had spent the whole night with Ronald, talking, laughing and dancing. For the first time in a long time she had fun. Unfortunately, Viktor noticed.

"You slut! You flirted with him! After all the things I've done for you!" He roared.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears running rapidly down her cheeks.

"Oh, you're _sorry._" He said in a mocking voice. Viktor quickly turned his anger on their night stand, kicking it over with extreme force.

"I really am. I would never hurt you. I was just talking." She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"You know you'll have to repay me." He said angrily.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I love you. I'll do anything for you." She said, fumbling with the buttons on her blouse.

"Are you kidding? That's not what I meant...right now. We'll see if I feel like it after this." He said with an evil smile. There was no where for her to go. Her shaking body was against the wall, pushed up in a corner. She whimpered, but accepted what was coming.

**  
To Hermione's dismay, Viktor was in "the mood" after he beat her, though he let her clean herself up before they began. It had been a long night, and Hermione fell into bed with tears streaming down her face. She was done telling herself that this was the last time. She knew he'd do it again soon. She cried herself to sleep, but couldn't help dreaming of that guy she met at Harry's party. He would never do that to her, she thought as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, I just started school and I've had so much work...anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
******

Hermione got up much earlier than usual. Viktor would not be up for a while, and she really needed some time to herself. She had pulled out her wedding photo album and was looking at the pictures. They smiled brightly and danced around. That was one of the best days of her life, so how could it turn out so bad? The pictures were too painful to look at, so she whipped out her wand and the album flew back onto the shelf. She got out of the chair and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Suddenly, she heard Viktor's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" She asked with a large, fake smile. He shrugged.

"Listen, about last night..." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was he about to apologize? After all this time, was he going to say he was sorry?

"Look, you had to learn your lesson. I would say it was my fault, but you deserved it. You should not have been with that man, but I forgive you." He said in a condescending voice. Viktor was speaking to her as if she were inferior, a child. She was beyond angry.

"Right." She spat angrily. This was not how she should have handled it, and she knew it. She needed to be brave and strong. Alas, she was just not. Hermione did not feel like being hurt anymore, so she bottled up the anger she felt.

"Anyways, I'd better go. I am going with the team to practice Quidditch. I told you the other day. I'll be gone for a few days. Don't wait for me. Have some fun while I'm gone." He said.

"Alright." She said with a nod. Honestly, she had no intention of waiting for him so she could have fun. Hermione actually hoped he would be gone for a while. Harry and Ginny were going to come over when Viktor left. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked out the front door. A sigh of relief came to her. What kind of wife was excited that her husband was not home?

She got up from her chair and wandered up to her bedroom. The clock said it was only 6:15. Harry and Ginny would not be there for hours, but she decided to get ready then. Hermione opened her closet and looked at her things. Almost everything she owned had been chosen by Viktor. He said there were proper ways for her to dress, so he chose everything she wore. It bothered her very much in the beginning, but at this point in their relationship, was there any point in fighting? _It's about more than clothes_, Hermione thought, _it's about control. _

**

A few hours later, Hermione heard a knock on the door. Excitedly, she ran to open it. When she opened the door, she not only saw Harry and Ginny, but she also saw the man from the previous night.

"Sorry to intrude," Ron began "but when Harry invited me over today, I had no idea that we would be coming here."

"It's fine." Hermione said quietly. She hoped that Viktor would not come home soon. The chances were slim, as he usually left for a few days at a time with his team for practices, but still.

"Your house is just gorgeous." Ginny gushed. She invited them all in and gave them the tour of the house. Hermione thought it was way too big for her and Viktor, but Ginny was in love with it. Harry laughed whenever Ginny asked for something that Hermione had, saying that she should have gotten engaged to a Quidditch star if she wanted things like they had.

"Material things can't always make you happy." Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"That's crap!" Ginny joked, making everyone laugh. After the tour, Hermione began to make tea for her guests. Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione about their wedding plans for a while, and then the conversation drifted to jobs.

"What are you thinking of doing with your life?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, I was going to be an Auror, but I haven't completed the training. My girlfriend thought it was dangerous." He said while rolling his eyes. "I haven't told her that they are starting the next year of training in 2 months and that I've signed up. For now though, I am just working at my brothers' joke shop."

"You should sign up for the training Hermione. You got enough O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. You'd be really good at it." Harry said.

"I don't think so." She said, thinking about Viktor.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you want to be a house wife for the rest of your life." Harry said testily.

"Yeah, do the training with me." Ron said with a smile. "Please?"

"I don't think so." Hermione repeated.

"You've changed." Harry mumbled, but his voice began to get louder. "You used to be all about going somewhere in life! Now all you want is what? To be Viktor's slave? That's not the Hermione I know."

"Harry!" Ginny snapped. "You are being unfair."

_No_. Hermione thought. _He is not being unfair. He is correct _

"I am not being unfair. She always said that she'd change the world. How can she do that from Viktor's house?" Harry said angrily.

"I…" Hermione began. She desperately wanted to be an Auror too. "Look, when you love someone you make sacrifices."

"You know as well as I do that there are limits to what they can ask. He chooses your clothes, your house, you friends, and everything. Maybe you need to think about your relationship." Harry snapped. The room was silent for a few minutes. Hermione knew that Harry was 100% correct. She was not happy, and she needed to think things over. She'd talk with Viktor. He'd understand.

"I guess you're right Harry." She sighed. "I'll talk to Viktor." Harry smiled, and the mood lightened drastically after that. Hermione didn't really pay attention. She had promised she'd talk to Viktor, but would he really understand? The only people she was allowed to see alone were in the room with her, with the exception of Ron of course, and come to think about it, he didn't like her seeing Harry that much either.

"That's all I ask." Harry said happily.

"I hope you become an Auror. I know that we don't know each other too well, but I think we'd have fun together." Ron said. The rest of the day went by quickly. It was full of mindless chatter and comical conversations. When it was time that they all left, Hermione was happier than she had been in a while.

**

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed the next morning. He was generally gone much longer, but he was only gone the one night that time. It was quite unusual. He looked at her, grunted, and pushed passed her without another word.

"Viktor? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Do I _look_ okay?" He snapped. Truth be told, he did not look okay at all. He looked like he hadn't slept the night he was gone. He looked like he devastated about something, like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" She asked, running to his side then embracing him.

"I'm off the team." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" She asked. She was genuinely shocked. From the little she knew about Quidditch, she could tell he was talented.

"Apparently I am too aggressive." He said while rolling his eyes like it was the biggest lie he'd ever heard. Hermione said nothing. She knew he was aggressive with his teammates. It was actually a wonder that he was on the team for this long.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay." Hermione whispered. All of a sudden, Viktor slapped her. She looked at him angrily, but then she thought about it. He was under a lot of pressure. Didn't he need a way to relieve the stress? The slaps kept coming, and they were getting harder each time. Tears began streaming down her face as she patiently waited for him to be done. It wouldn't be too long, she told herself. After a few minutes, the hitting stopped.

"You know," Viktor began after a few minutes of silence. "It's your fault that I am off the team. If you didn't make me so mad, I wouldn't take my anger out on my team. If you weren't such a bitch, maybe I would still have a job."

"What?" She yelled. "My fault?" He walked over to her and began kissing her forehead.

"I know you're sorry. You'd never mean to get me so mad." He cooed. The more Hermione thought about it, the more he seemed right. If she could just behave, things like that wouldn't happen to him.

"I really am sorry." She sighed. They both began to walk up the stairs and go into their room, and began getting changed into their pajamas.

"Well, you can make it up to me." Viktor said with a sleazy smile. Hermione sighed angrily, but then tried to hide it with a yawn. She nodded and they both went into bed.

**

There was no possible way. No way. No way at all. It had been 3 weeks since Viktor had lost his job. Not now, she thought to herself. She went into the bathroom and fumbled through her purse to find the box with the item she had just bought. She found it after a few minutes, and then she looked at the box. "Pregnancy Test," was written in big black letters. She knew there was a spell to test for things like this, but she didn't know it. Muggle tests were pretty accurate. Hermione held her breath as she took the test. Viktor was out with some friends, so this was the best time for her to try and figure this out. After a few minutes, she knew the answer would be right in front of her. She shook as she reached for the stick. She took a deep breath, and then looked. A little pink plus sign was staring her in the face.

She stared at she plus for at least twenty minutes while crying her eyes out. The abuse had gotten worse since Viktor lost his job. What would he do if he knew she was pregnant? Plus, the pregnancy messed up her career plans. You couldn't be pregnant and train to be an Auror. Her and Viktor had been trying for a baby for the duration of their marriage, and _now_ she got pregnant? She cried harder as she realized that the baby may destroy the fragile life she had now.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope to not take so long to update next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! The mean a lot to me! I hope you like the next chapter.**  
******

"Harry?" Hermione whispered into her telephone.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Really?! That's great Hermione, congratulations!" He said happily.

"No, it's not good. How am I going to be an Auror?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Oh…Well, you didn't seem too interested in it anyways. Still, this is awesome! A little Harry Junior!" He laughed.

"Harry…" Hermione said, and then she paused. She wanted to tell Harry about Viktor. She really did, but what it Viktor got mad at her for that, and he did something worse?

"What?" He asked.

"I…I…I'm just excited. That's all." Hermione said.

"I would be too! Yay! Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione breathed, and then she hung up the phone.

**

"Ronald?" Hermione said into her telephone a few minutes later.

"Hello Hermione! How are you?" Ron said excitedly.

"Actually, I am not doing too well. I can't take the Auror training with you." Hermione sighed.

"Damn. Oh well, I'm sorry about that. Your husband doesn't want you too?" Ron asked.

"No…actually I'm pregnant."

"Wow! That's great!" He exclaimed.

"I suppose." Hermione said quietly.

"Can I ask you something honestly?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What is that?"

"Are you happy?" Ron asked.

"In general?"

"No, in your marriage."

"Oh." She said. He totally caught her off guard. "Well…we have problems, but who doesn't?" She wanted to tell him, she really did. But, something was in her way. Maybe it was fear, or the fact that she didn't know him that well. Although, Ron seemed like the kind of person she wanted to get to know.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron said.

"Thanks for the concern."

"No, I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"Don't be stupid. You were being a good friend. Listen, maybe we could go for coffee or something?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I have to go; I am going to see Lavender."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. She wasn't _jealous_, she told herself. She was just concerned for her friend. Ron deserved so much better than the bitch he was with.

"Yeah, I am going to go break up with her. You inspired me with the way you told your husband what you really wanted. I took a look at what I really wanted, and Lavender is not what I want." Hermione began to blush. She hadn't told Viktor anything.

"Well, I'll see you around." Hermione said before hanging up the phone.

**

She'd known she was pregnant for a week now, and Hermione was no closer to telling Viktor. It was his kid, she thought. He had a right to know, but she really didn't want to tell him. He'd freak, as he was not really searching for a new job. He was still assured that his team would want him back. Hermione gritted her teeth, and decided it was time to tell him. That night, she made him his favourite dinner and desert, and she did whatever he asked. After a long night of trying to make sure nothing set Viktor off, they went up to bed and Hermione knew it was now or never.

"Hey Viktor?" Hermione said as she brushed her teeth.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Can I tell you something without you getting angry?" She asked.

"Aw, sweetie, when do I ever get angry at you?" Viktor asked. Hermione bit her tongue and rolled her eyes at Viktor's remark.

"Viktor, I'm going to have a baby." Hermione said.

"What?" He yelled. "Who's the father?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. "Are you accusing me of sleeping with someone else?"

"Cut the crap Hermione. I want to know. Now." He boomed angrily.

"Viktor, you're the father." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"How did this happen now? When I don't have a job!" He yelled as he aimed a kick for the bedside table. Hermione left the bathroom to see Viktor standing in their bedroom, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"I know-" Hermione began, but Viktor cut her off.

"You did this on purpose! You slut!" He yelled.

"Viktor, I did not do it on purpose." She snapped.

"I knew you'd ruin my life you stupid bitch!" He screamed as he smacked her in the face.

"Viktor! Let's discuss this without physical violence." Hermione whispered, feeling quite brave.

"No physical violence?" He yelled. "Whatever you say, you whore." He drew his wand and performed The Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. Once she regained composuer, she got up slowly.

"Wh-wh-why did you do that?" She said so quietly, Viktor barley heard her.

"Why do you think?" He bellowed.

"I-I want you to leave." She said, gaining some power in her voice.

"What?" He said, stunned.

"I want you to leave. You just performed an unforgivable curse on your _pregnant wife!_" She snapped. She was so angry, she felt like she could explode.

"Go to bed" He ordered.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She screamed.

"Hermione, you're acting crazy." Hermione let out a crazed laugh.

"_I'm _crazy?! YOU PERFORMED AND UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON YOUR PREGNANT WIFE AND I AM THE CRAZY ONE?!" She screamed.

"Fine. I'll go for the night. You'll feel less silly in the morning." Viktor said. He bent down to try and kiss her on the head. She fought for him to stop, but the more she fought, she more he kissed. He walked down the stairs slowly, and walked to the door slowly.

"Where do you want me to go?" He said cynically.

"I don't care, just get the hell out."

"I love you." He said nastily as he walked out.

"I hope you die!" She screamed as he slammed the door. When he was gone, she sank to the floor and began to sob. She knew he'd be back, and he'd be 100 times worse. Suddenly, she had an idea. It wasn't the best idea, but it was an idea none the less. She sprinted to the phone and dialed quickly."

"Hi, I need you. Please come over. Bring things for the night." She said quickly.

"Sure." Ron said. "I'll be there soon."

**A/N Thanks! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Hermione heard knocking on her door a while after she called Ron. She assumed he would apparate, but he took too long to have. But she didn't care; Hermione was just happy that he came. The whole time as she waited, she was panicking inside because Viktor could choose to return. If he decided to come back after that fight, she'd be in deep trouble. She speed to the door while clutching an overnight bag.

"Hermione, are you okay? You didn't explain anything over the phone. Where is your husband?" Ron asked. She looked around the house for any sign of Viktor. Hermione sighed impatiently before she took Ron by the wrist and dragged him into the living room.

"Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning right?" She asked.

"I suppose?" Ron had no idea where she was going. All he knew was that the woman, the married woman, for whom he had feelings, invited him over and asked him to bring an overnight bag. He came running.

"Do you remember when you asked if I was happy with my marriage?"

"I remember." He nodded.

"I lied. I'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time." She took a deep breath and began her story. "I met him when I was in first year at Hogwarts. He was in fourth. Viktor was the only person besides Harry that I talked to. I was bullied, so really, I had no interest in talking to anyone else. In third year, Viktor asked me to be his girlfriend. As I'm sure you can imagine, the teasing got worse. Everyone thought I was some sort of slut, dating a sixth year. I didn't care though; I was in love with him. We got married a year after I graduated. I was only 18. I didn't really know what I wanted in life, you know?"

"I know." He agreed.

"Anyways, it all seemed too perfect. And it was. About four months after we got married, he started...beating me." Hermione sighed. She was relieved to get the confession out, but worried about how Ron would take it. His eyes widened. Ron didn't know how to react. This wasn't something he was accustomed to dealing with.

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered.

"Not your fault." Hermione shrugged sadly.

"Go on." He urged as he tried to think of a way to fill the awkward silence that was threatening to take over.

"Well, I had gotten used to it. I knew how to tell when he was going to snap. We'd fallen into a sick pattern. Until I found out I was pregnant."

"He didn't stop hurting you then?" He asked, stuck with sadness and horror.

"No!" She exclaimed. "He'd just lost his job and said that I was purposely adding stress to the situation. He said the baby wasn't even his! Want to know what the worst part is?"

"What?" He asked, though he didn't really want to know. Not that he wanted her to stop telling him; he just didn't want to believe there was a part worse than what he already heard.

"I never really wanted to...well; I didn't want to have sex the night he got me pregnant." She whispered.

"He forced you?"

"Always." She sighed. The two sat in silence as Ron watched a tear fall down her cheek. He didn't know how to react.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "I just needed to get out of here tonight, and the first place Viktor will look will be Harry's house. Viktor didn't let me have any other friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She sighed. "We had a huge fight and he used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"He did what?" Ron asked. His anger was visible. She just nodded and he grabbed her. Instinctively, she tried to fight him off, but she realized that he wasn't trying to hurt her. He was trying to hug her. To comfort her. No one had hugged her in years.

"I don't really know why I called you." She said quietly. "I just needed someone, and you seem like a good person. Someone I want to get to know."

"Thank you." He said, and his ears turned red. That happened when he was angry or embarrassed. This time, it was a combination of both. Viktor Krum was his one of his favourite players and Hermione...he liked her. A lot. This was not how he pictured their lives would be.

"I just didn't know what to do anymore."

"Well then, let's go." Ron said, suddenly standing up.

"Go? Go where?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He said, realizing how strange it sounded. "You need to get away."

"Why? I just figured that I'd scam a night or two with you and then come back." She sighed.

"Come back?" Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"He _is_ the father of my child." She tried to reason.

"He beats you!" He yelled a bit too loudly.

"Well, it's not like I have somewhere to go." Hermione spat back. How could he not understand her desire to return home? After all, it was her home. Her husband. Her family.

"Hermione, I'm offering somewhere to go. We'll manage. There is no way that I can leave you here now that I know the truth. He's not going to change his ways. It's going to keep happening if you stay with him. Come with me. I'll never hurt you." Ron said and he stood up. He stretched out his hand to offer it to Hermione. It was reckless. It was out of character. It could end terribly. But, it didn't mater. She took his hand and with a flick of her wand, everything was packed and ready to go.

* * *

"Do you have your broom?" Ron asked when they got out of Hermione's house.

"I...I don-I don't have a broom. He wouldn't allow me to have one." She said, acknowledging how pathetic she sounded.

"Doesn't matter." He said kindly, and he gestured to his.

"What, you mean..?" Hermione lacked confidence on a broom, and had never went fro a ride with someone.

"Why not? Come on, it'll be fun." He said, and Hermione noticed a sparkle in his eye. She smiled when she saw it, and she carefully got on to the broom with him. Ron opted to steer the broom and she willing sat behind him, holding on to his waist tightly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Ron smiled. Soon after, he kicked off, ready for whatever came their way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you always fly this quickly?" Hermione yelled in Ron's ear.

"Yeah, it's more fun to fly like this." He laughed. "How do you prefer we fly?"

"I prefer we don't." She yelled bluntly.

"Hermione, I'm right here. You don't need to yell you know." The pair had been flying for over twenty minutes, and Ron apparently didn't want to land anytime soon. He had an idea of where to go, but he didn't know if she would go for it. He thought it would be safe for a night or two before they found somewhere real to live. But, then he caught up with himself. Somewhere real for them to live? What was he talking about? They weren't a couple. He was just getting Hermione out of a situation she couldn't get out of herself.

"Any idea where we're going?" She asked, making sure to be quieter.

"The Burrow." Ron said simply.

"The Burrow?" She repeated. Hermione had no idea what exactly 'The Burrow' was, and why he felt that it was safe from Viktor.

"It's where I grew up. I don't mean we should stay there for a while, it'll just be safe for the time being." Ron explained.

"Your family still lives there?" She asked.

"My parents do." He nodded. "All of my siblings pop in from time to time. Harry too."

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. She remembered Harry talking about a burrow. He spoke so fondly of it and the people that went there. She assumed this was the burrow that he was talking about. "Harry came to stay with you in the summers, all through school right?"

"Yeah. He talked about it?"

"He said it was brilliant. And the people were the kindest he'd ever met." Hermione recalled. His ears went red again.

"Well, it's not too much."

"As long as no one is performing Unforgivable Curses." Hermione mumbled.

"Did you ever go to St. Mungo's after her cursed you?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"No reason." She lied. Truthfully, she didn't want to get Viktor into trouble. Sure he hurt her, but he still was a big part of her life. It was her husband for God's sake! She couldn't do that to him.

"It's down there." Ron pointed down and began to descend.

"No!" She squeaked.

"Why not?" He asked. "Do you have any idea what Unforgivable Curses do to unborn children?"

"No." Hermione really didn't know. "Is it bad?"

"I don't know either! That's the thing! We need to check." Hermione agreed and they were on their way. Ratting out Viktor was not high on her to-do list, but she smiled as they landed in front of St. Mungo's. Ronald cared about her. He cared about her and her baby. Even if she wasn't brave enough to put their well being first, he was.

* * *

After receiving a clean bill of health (in an exam room without Ron so she could lie and say she didn't know who the person who cursed her was) the pair continued to The Burrow. Hermione had the jitters all the way there. What if Ronald's parents didn't like her? Wait. Why was she so nervous? She wasn't that nervous about meeting Viktor's parents. Parents usually liked Hermione. _Either way_, she thought to herself, _calm the hell down. He's just helping you out of a bad situation. He's just a good friend._

"Here we are." Ron said as they landed again.

"Wow." She breathed. In all of her 21 years, she'd never seen a house so unique. It was magical and Hermione thought it was beautiful.

"It's not much." He said as his ears went red again.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked. "I'm not even inside and I already love it." Ron took her up the steps, and they could hear voices from outside. Hermione realized that she heard Ginny's and Harry's voices, and there were many others she didn't know.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She said and they knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasly opened the door and gave the two a giant grin.

"Ronald! It's been so long! And who is this? Finally got rid of that Lavender?" She asked in an excited way.

"Mom," Ron said quickly. He knew that his mother detested Lavender, and when she was talking about her, she wouldn't stop.

"You did! Oh Ronald, I'm so happy! Now, introduce me to your new...friend." She said knowingly.

"This is Hermione Granger. And, yes, she is a friend. Simply that mother." Ron said, knowing exactly what his mother assumed.

"Of course she is. Well, come it. Harry and Ginny are here." Mrs. Weasly said as she let them in.

* * *

She was nice. Polite. By all accounts, the kind of girl a mother wants for her son. But, Mrs. Weasly noticed something about Hermione. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the way she shuddered whenever someone went too close to her. Maybe it was the fear that was constantly in her eyes. Suddenly, she knew exactly what it was. Mrs. Weasly noticed Hermione's legs. They were covered in bruises. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Ron, can I speak to you upstairs please?" Mrs. Weasly asked her son.

"No problem." He nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Hermione said, as she returned to her conversation with Mr. Weasly. When he found out that she was Muggle-born, he was excited to talk to her. Ron and his mother made their way up the stairs and they sat down in Ron's old room.

"I can't believe that you kept it the same all these years." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess I'm sentimental. Anyways, I need to ask you something." She said.

"Ask away."

"Hermione. She said she was married, right?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Yes..." Ron answered, wondering where his mother was going.

"Have you met her husband? Does he know you're with her?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Well, not exactly."

"He doesn't know? Is she having an affair with you?"

"Bloody hell mother! No!" Ron said defensively. Mrs. Weasly stood up and began to pace.

"I saw the bruises Ron."

"Do you think _I _put them there? And what? I just took her to the hospital! She didn't show them?" Ron was speaking so quickly that Molly Weasly had no idea what on earth her son was talking about.

"Slow down Ron! No, I don't think you put the bruises there. I just want to know what the hell is going on." He took a deep breath and began the story. Ron told her everything. He worried that Hermione was going to feel betrayed, but he needed help. It was a lot to deal with.

"Oh God." Molly sighed and she sat back down. "She's so young to have so much baggage."

"I want to help her." Ron sighed.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Begrudgingly, he nodded his head in agreement.

"She still loves him. I can't understand it."

"It's the father of her child. He took care of her. No mater how horrible he is to her, and I'll admit, I could kill him and I've never met Viktor Krum, but she is going to feel things for him for a while. He's been a huge part of her life for 10 years."

"I guess." Ron mumbled.

"Also, he's probably brainwashed her." Molly suggested sadly.

"What are you talking about? She said that he only cursed her once. You think she lied?" Ron asked.

"No, not literally. Viktor's probably convinced Hermione that no other man will ever love her, that she's hideous, stupid and useless. I grantee that he has played on every bad thing she ever thought about herself." Mrs. Weasly said sadly.

"What the fuck is the matter with him? I could just..." He didn't know what to say.

"I know Ron, but she's so broken already."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, just make sure that you help her and you don't hurt her anymore." Mrs. Weasly said sadly and she left the room.

* * *

"I love your family!" Hermione said as she fixed Ron's bed up for her. He offered to sleep on the floor in his room with her. Even though she protested, he didn't give in.

"They're okay."

"No, they're great! George and Fred make me laugh, you already know I love your sister, your dad is great and your mother is kind."

"Thank you." Ron said.

"Ronald, I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything." He protested.

"You only saved my life." She said and Ron's ears went blood red. "And, I'm sorry about not wanting to go to the hospital."

"Why didn't you show anyone the bruises on your legs?" He asked suddenly.

"Wha-?" She asked and looked down and blushed. "I forgot about those." Hermione grabbed her wand and without uttering a word the bruises were gone in a few seconds. Ron swore under his breath and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. Hermione asked him why he swore.

"I just don't think it's fair that you are so good at getting rid of bruises. It's disgusting." He said simply and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron noticed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Hermione squeaked. "Just...no one is usually that concerned about me. Thank you."

"Oh," Ron said quietly. "You're welcome."

"Hey Ron? Can you do me a favour?" Hermione whispered.

"Anything."

"Can you just...sleep...beside me? I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of course." Ron said and he jumped beside her. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, feeling better than he'd felt in a long time.

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione woke up, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She looked beside her and when she saw Ron, her face broke into a huge smile. There wasn't anyone she wanted to see more than him. He must have felt her stirring, because within a few seconds of her waking, Ron was awake too.

"Good morning." Ron said groggily.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione said and she sat up.

"How was your sleep?"

"Better than I've had in a long time." She said happily.

"Well, my Mom will have breakfast ready soon if you want to get ready." Ron said as he stretched.

"She'll cook breakfast for _us_?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Both of us?"

"Yes...Why wouldn't she?" Ron wondered.

"I'm just so used to doing all of the housework." She sighed. "But ignore my whining! Let's go eat."

* * *

Hermione had never had a meal quite like her breakfast with the Weasleys. When she was growing up, meals were nice and quiet with her and her family. At Hogwarts, the atmosphere was loud, but she sat quietly ignoring the teasing. With Viktor, both of them were silent. With the Weasleys, meals were amazing. There was constant laughing, constant joking and smiles. They all treated her like she was...a person.

"What do you two have planned today?" Molly asked them as Ron and Hermione helped her clean up after breakfast.

"No idea," Hermione said. "I guess I'll just go wherever Ronald takes me."

"It's a surprise." Ron lied. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Fear overcame him whenever he thought of taking Hermione out because Viktor could be there.

"I love surprises!" She said happily and she went back to cleaning. Harry came back into the kitchen and he cleared his throat.

"Hermione, can I speak to you please?" Her and Harry had barely said a word since Hermione arrived at the Burrow the night before. She was waiting the whole time for him to ask to speak to her. It was obvious that something was wrong that Harry didn't know. Otherwise, why would she have shown up with Ron?

"Yeah, sure." The pair walked upstairs into the room she was sharing with Ron.

"What the hell is going on Hermione? You show up here in the evening with Ron with no real explanation! Where is Viktor?" Harry asked.

"Harry, before I tell you, you can't get mad at me." Hermione said quietly.

"Are you and Ron...?" Harry began to ask.

"No! Why does everyone think that?" She asked.

"Because that's what it seems like." Harry shrugged.

"Oh. I guess it looks suspicious."

"Okay, I won't get mad at you. Please tell me?" He asked. And so she told Harry. She told him everything. The fights, the abuse, the truth behind the pregnancy, everything. Harry didn't interrupt her once but she could tell how he was feeling after every word. Some looks of sadness, some looks of confusion, but mostly he was looking like he wanted to kill someone. After all was said and done, Harry looked at her sadly and asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too scared and I didn't think you'd understand." She whispered.

"What the hell wouldn't I understand Hermione?" Harry asked, raising his voice.

"Why I stayed with him!" She said just as loudly.

"No, I don't understand that! He hurt you! He made you feel horrible! HE CURSED YOU!" Harry yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" Hermione yelled back.

"Then tell me why you stayed." He said, regretting his yelling so he dropped the volume of his voice drastically.

"I didn't think I had a choice." Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I had no money. He isolated me from my family and friends. He said I was hideous and stupid. Viktor made me believe that no other man would want me and that he was doing me a great favour by staying married to me." She explained to Harry.

"Oh." Harry sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Harry apologized. "And I'm sorry that I never noticed."

"Thanks for not being angry at me." Hermione said quietly.

"Of courses I'm not at mad at you. It's not like you asked for any of this."

"I didn't leave him Harry. I stayed with him," Her eyes swam with tears. "This

isn't me! Normally, I'm so-"

"Strong." Harry finished for her.

"That wasn't the word I was going for." She giggled as she wiped her eyes.

"Hermione, look. You left him. It may have taken you a while, but you did. You're not putting up with his shit, and I think you're amazing." Harry explained honestly.

"Truthfully, Ronald was the one that got me out of there." She admitted.

"He likes you, you know." Harry said with a smile.

"I like him too. We're friends." Hermione said clueless to the meaning behind his words.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Friends."

"What are you insinuating?"

"You know what I'm saying. Ron _likes_ you Hermione." Harry repeated.

"He does not!" She protested.

"For the cleverest witch I know, you really can be a dumb ass." He laughed. "But, if you don't want to see it, it's fine."

"Well, if you're finished insulting my intelligence," Hermione said. "I'm going to help clean up some more." Harry nodded and Hermione left the room. Though the conversation ended on a light note, Harry's mood did not improve. He wanted to murder Viktor Krum. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Harry spoke to Ron that night. They both shared their feelings about Hermione's situation and came to a conclusion. Viktor Krum would pay.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Murder him?" Ron suggested. Harry and Ron were spending the afternoon plotting ways to get revenge for Hermione's sake. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were going to Diagon Alley to look at things for the wedding, and Ginny dragged Hermione with them.

"I like it," Harry nodded. "But I'm not sure I'd like Azkaban."

"So? He used an unforgivable curse." Ron said.

"She didn't turn him in."

"Right. But, who would turn us in?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ronald Weasley, I've had enough of your murder fantasies." Harry laughed and Ron began to think deeply. Was there some way he could murder him without being caught? Even if there was, Ron knew he wouldn't go through with it, no matter how much he'd like to.

"We need something practical. Something that won't get her hurt." Ron said thoughtfully. Harry looked at him, rather amused. "What?"

"You love her." He teased.

"Shut up," Said Ron.

"You're not denying it." Harry joked, elbowing his best friend in the ribs.

"You want the truth Potter?" Ron asked and Harry became more serious. "I am falling for Hermione. From the moment I saw her, I knew I wanted her. The fact that she was married didn't even faze me. I just thought 'hey, it's an obstacle'. That day that she called me to get her from her house? All she said was I need you and I was there as quickly as possible. I had no idea what she wanted. All I knew was that _she_ needed _me._ Hermione is beautiful, smart, kind and perfect. She deserves more than he gave her and so does her baby. And I want to be what she deserves. So yes, I guess I do love her." The two men sat in silence before Harry decided to break it.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly. I'm sorry about teasing you."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled.

"Well," Harry said after another moment of silence. "You kind of owe me."

"Owe you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I convinced you to get a telephone and I showed you how to use it. Without me, she never would have called you." Harry said with a smile.

"You're a prat Harry." Ron said, laughing at his best friend.

* * *

"We're back!" Ginny announced when the three women arrived well after seven that night.

"You survived a day with the Weasley women, did you?" George asked Hermione.

"Nonsense, they're perfectly lovely."

"Overwhelming though?" Fred asked her.

"Refreshing." Hermione said with a smirk.

"For lack of a better word maybe." George mumbled and Molly swatted him in the back of the head.

"Leave her alone." Ron scolded his family and Hermione looked pleased to see him.

"You!" She said when she noticed Ron. "Can we go upstairs; I want to run something by you." After Fred and George made inappropriate noises, the two departed from the entrance way up the stairs. Ron walked behind her and watched her curly hair bounce. It was beautiful.

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

"I want to go back to my house." She said firmly.

"What? You want to go back-" He began but Hermione cut him off before he could go any further.

"My stuff. All of my belongings are there and I'm running out of things to wear. Also, there was an opening at Flourish and Bolts for a sales clerk. It's not great pay or anything, but I spoke to the manager. He said he'd give me the job and still let me have time off for maternity leave. Oh, and I want to look for a flat." Hermione exclaimed all in one breath.

"Look who's got her life together!" Ron said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I do! I'm ready to make a brand new life for me and my baby!" Suddenly, Ron realized something. Hermione was planning a life for two people. Her and the baby. He didn't want her to. He wanted her to plan a life for three. It was now or never, he realized. Ron gritted his teeth and began to speak.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I...I mean-I need-It's hard to say." Hermione was confused.

"What's hard to say? What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you." Ron blurted out. The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Why?" Hermione asked and Ron looked at her strangely.

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, funny and kind. Not to mention strong. You've been to hell and back and you don't let it get you down. You're the closest to perfect that someone can be." Ron admitted.

"Well, if we're confessing things, I guess it's my turn." Hermione sighed. "I think I'm falling for you too. But, it's hard Ron. I'm married."

"Not for long." Ron said hopefully.

"True. But I'm having a baby Ron. I've got so much baggage. You're too good for me." Said Hermione sadly.

"Not good for me? You're perfect for me! Please, give me a chance. After you divorce Viktor's sorry, pathetic ass, give me a shot. I may not be perfect, but I want to be everything you want." He said.

"Ron..."

"Don't decide now." He said and he got up to leave the room. "And Harry and I will accompany you to your old house."

"You don't have to." Hermione said sternly.

"Send you into his expectant, evil arms alone? No way. Plus, Harry's an Auror. He can send him to Azkaban if anything goes wrong." Ron said equally as sternly. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. And Hermione?" Ron started.

"Yes?"

"Even if you're not ready to have a relationship now, I'll wait for you." He said as he left the room.

**That is all for now please, please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there lovely readers! Just a warning, there is some harsh language in this chapter. And there is a ****LOT**** of violence in this one. Harsher than usual, so I thought I'd let you know. Anyways, on with the show!**

Ron woke up to an empty space beside him that was usually filled by Hermione. Fear took over and at top speed, he threw all of his blankets. He was in such a hurry, he almost did not notice the small note stuck magically to the door.

_Ronald,_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement sent the divorce papers I requested, this morning. You and Harry promised to accompany me to my home, and I am thankful. However, this is something I need to do by myself. I know you and Harry both want to protect me, but I have to see him again myself. I need to hand him the papers and let him know that he no longer controls me. Please, don't be upset. I hope you can understand why I left without telling you. I'll see you soon._

_Love from _

_Hermione_

"She's out of her mind!" Ron yelled to no one in particular as began to get ready to leave. He would apparate to Harry and Ginny's house (because the two finally departed from the Burrow) and get himself and Harry to Hermione's house.

* * *

It was barely 6am, but she had to leave without letting Ron know. She wasn't naive; she knew what he was capable of. Hermione just needed closure once and for all.

"Alohomora." Hermione muttered under her breath and she slowly opened the door. The house was quiet and dark. She didn't know whether she should risk putting a light on or not. Ignoring her doubts, she hit a switch that was on the wall. Suddenly a light turned on and a booming voice filled the entrance hall.

"I knew you'd come back." Viktor walked down the stairs wearing an evil grin.

"I'm actually here for my things." She said just as loudly, with the best smirk she could muster. It felt as though her stomach was performing back flips as she spoke, but Hermione didn't back down. She held her head higher.

"Things?" Viktor sneered. "These are _my _things. Nothing here belongs to you. Even you belong to me."

"Viktor, I don't belong to you." Hermione said, with her voice eerily calm. "And you bought everything here because you didn't let me have a job."

"Well, if you don't belong to me, why the hell didn't you think for yourself you stupid bitch?" He was trying to get her angry. Viktor loved her reactions, and this time, she wasn't giving him any satisfaction.

"I didn't belong to you. I was scared of you. But, I'm not anymore." She said, not exactly truthfully.

"Oh really? And where have you been living for the past few days?" Hermione saw her opportunity for revenge and she took it.

"With Ronald. Remember him? The red-head from Harry's party?"

"I remember." Viktor said stiffly. "I assume you're fucking him now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not fucking him. And, would you really care if I was?" Hermione asked.

"You're my wife, and don't you dare forget that you whore. MY fucking wife. You don't get to go fuck your bloody boyfriend when I annoy you." Viktor roared and it took all Hermione had in her to not back away. Instead, she fired back.

"Unfortunately, I am still your wife. And, stop calling me a whore Viktor. I've remained faithful to you. You and you sadistic, evil ways. And you never annoyed me. You abused me!" She screamed.

"You never got what you didn't deserve." He fired back, inching closer to her.

"No one deserves what you did to me!" She said, with hot tears filling her eyes. "You hit me, punched me, forced me to have sex with you, tortured me and belittled me. You treated me like shit and you took me for granted! You tortured me, and I'm carrying your baby! Your flesh and blood and you couldn't even stop then. I always said to myself 'oh, he loves me and he wants me to be a better person. He's helping me.' But, you don't love me because what you did isn't love!"

"And if life was so hard for you, why didn't you leave?"

"Because I loved you! And I thought you could change, but now I know better. You're capable of many things Viktor Krum, but change isn't one of them." As Hermione finished her sentence, Viktor's fist collided with her face and a familiar pain washed over her. Her eyes flashed with anger and something came over Hermione.

"Sign the damn papers, and then you'll be rid of your horrible wife!" She screamed in his face.

"You whiny little bitch! You don't get to leave me! This marriage is over when I say it is." He yelled back, and he punched her again. All of a sudden, Hermione punched Viktor with all the strength she had in her. Hermione knew he could handle the punch, but she didn't think he could handle her fighting back. Viktor put his hand on his cheek where she hit him and stared at her with his mouth open wide.

"Sign the papers." She repeated.

"No." He said forcefully.

"Yes." Said Hermione with just as much conviction. Viktor made a move toward the pocket that he kept his wand in, but Hermione moved quicker. Her wand was pressed against his chest. Viktor began to panic. He knew that he could over power her manually, but she was and always would be better with magic than him.

"You're mad!" He yelled.

"I am what YOU made me!" Hermione cried. Viktor took his chance, and quickly grabbed Hermione by her throat. He choked her, and as she struggled to cast a spell, he threw her to the ground. Desperately trying to catch her breath, she reached for her wand. To her dismay, Viktor got it first.

"Look at this. The little bitch decided to be brave today. You're right Hermione. I don't love you. I never have. But, you were so god damned perfect for my image. When we were in early years at Hogwarts I was the cool guy with the younger girl chasing after him. And when we were older? I was the guy with the slutty desperate girl trying to please him. Having you in love with me made me a superstar. Then I became a Quidditch star. I needed a trophy wife who did whatever I said, and you were all too willing to bend over backwards for me." Viktor laughed and Hermione's heart sank. Her only relationship with someone was a lie, but it wasn't more than she expected.

"How many girls have you cheated on me with?" She asked, realizing where he was going.

"More than even you, as bloody brilliant as you are, could count." He taunted, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Then why won't you sign the papers?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Because," he said. "A Quidditch star needs his bitch at home."

"You aren't a Quidditch star anymore." Hermione sneered. "You're a washed up, sleazy, useless prat and I hope you die."

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" He cried and he used the Cruciatus Curse against Hermione again.

"Don't call me that!" She sputtered angrily as she tried to stand up again. Viktor laughed and muttered the curse again. The pain caused Hermione to scream out again in agony. After he stopped the second time, she couldn't stand. This time, Viktor screamed the curse at the top of his lungs.

"That's it mudblood. Dance for me." Hermione tried to stand again, but she fell down and was nearly unconscious. Suddenly, the door was blasted open, and just before she passed out, Hermione saw Harry and Ron standing in the doorway.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" Ron cried angrily as he stunned Viktor.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as he and Ron ran to her aid.

"Can you hear us?" Ron said, as tears filled his eyes. It broke him to see her like this.

"She's out Ron," Harry said as he felt for a pulse. "She's alive.

"He won't be for long!" Ron yelled as he ran back to Viktor. He was standing up and reaching for his wand, but Ron ended that quickly. "Does it make you feel like a man? Does it make you fell better, watching her suffer?"

"Get out of my house!" Viktor yelled, but Ron used Viktor's unaware state to his advantage. Ron ran at him and with all his might, he started punching every inch of Viktor. He cried out in pain but Ron continued, and he yelled inaudible phrases that had to do with 'how much he liked it' and 'not such a big man now'. Harry attempted to help, but Ron's fists were moving so quickly that Harry was almost hit. He decided to let Ron do his worst.

"You performed the Cruciatus curse on your pregnant wife again? You are a disgusting excuse of a man." Ron spat as he got off of Viktor and held his wand to Viktor's neck. Harry followed suit.

"Sign the papers." Harry sneered and Viktor listened to them, obviously terrified that Ron would attack him again. Quickly, every paper was signed.

"Now, is that it?" Viktor asked his voice full of fear and pain.

"No. You will never fucking talk to her again, understood? You have no right to the baby, or her. If you even fucking go near her, I will HAPPILY kill you!" Ron screamed.

"Understood." Viktor mumbled.

"Now, I'm taking you with me to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry stated angrily.

"Why?" Viktor asked, enraged by Harry's words.

"Spousal battery isn't just a punishable crime in the muggle world, you asshole. I'm sure if we grab a pensive, Hermione's memories could land you in Azkaban for the rest of your life. And, you performed the Cruciatus curse in front of us. You'll be in Azkaban for a very long time you..." Harry couldn't think of a name to call Viktor that would express all the anger he was feeling.

"You have no ri-" Viktor began.

"Forgot I'm an Auror, didn't you Vicky?" Harry taunted and he quickly grabbed the wands Viktor was holding. He led Viktor out of the house before calling back to Ron.

"Take care of her." He yelled then him and Viktor Disapparated.

"It's okay Hermione. He can't hurt you anymore, you brave, brave woman." Ron cooed to Hermione's still body before disapparating to the Burrow.

**Thank you for reading! Please, tell me what you thought! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
